


So Boys, What Happened on the Yacht?

by fuckboydirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugs, Miami, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboydirection/pseuds/fuckboydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A play-by-play from each of the boys on what happened on the yacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liam

**Author's Note:**

> It started out following what appeared to have happened from the pictures but then . . . yeah.
> 
> It's five parts for each of the boys's different version of events.
> 
> The five parts will go as follows: Liam, Harry, Niall, Louis, and then Zayn.

Well it was like any other trip for me. The boys were all acting crazy as usual and I had to help keep them in line of course, living up to the stigma of ‘Daddy Direction’ but someone’s got to do it.

Anyways, I’d noticed some things were off before we’d even gotten onto the plane.

Zayn walked really slow and weird, like he had something shoved up his arse, which I know now that he _did_ , but at the time, I thought it was because of me. We’d made love the night before.  But he whispered to Louis a lot, who was an anxious mess, but again at the time I thought he was just nervous about flying. I probably should have been able to tell that it went past planes since we’d flown countless times before but I guess that’s why they call me the innocent one.

I saw Zayn slip a pill to Louis before we went to security but again I just chalked it up to the plane thing. Once we’d gotten through security and everything, both of them relaxed a bit.

When we’d gotten on the plane, Louis complained that he was feeling woozy and went and laid on the couch and Harry followed him and stroked his hair and did all the other cutesy stuff they always do. Zayn sat beside me and he squirmed a lot, clearly uncomfortable due to his storing things up his arsehole. I teased at him to try and distract him but he just cracked a small smirk, still very uncomfortable.

The chaos really kicked in when we’d gotten onto the yacht. Niall started drinking as soon as we stepped foot on the boat as to be expected but Zayn and Louis were the real messes. Whatever Zayn had given Louis had really kicked in and he was bouncing off the walls. He was hugging everyone on the boat and chatting up a storm and getting real handsy much to Harry’s dismay since they’re barely allowed to acknowledge each other’s existence anymore. Zayn eventually pulled Louis into the cabin while me, Harry, and Niall went to the lower deck.

When they came back out, Louis was much more relaxed and Zayn kept eyeing him while he smoked a cigarette. When he’d finished his cigg, he pulled Louis back into the cabin for a bit. He returned a short time later; Louis did not. Zayn whispered something to Harry and Harry went into the cabin for around ten minutes and then came back out. Louis was still in the cabin.

I asked Zayn why Louis was hiding away inside because it really was a beautiful day and he just told me that he had jet lag and asked if I wanted to join him and the others when they went down to the lower deck. I declined the offer and told him that I wanted to check on Louis and make sure that he was ok. Zayn told me since I’d planned to stay  to keep an eye on him and I asked what for but he just repeated to me to keep an eye on him. He was sprawled out on the couch and he looked about dead and I asked him if he was alright but he didn’t respond. I checked his pulse to see if he was even alive [he was]. I stayed with him until the others returned and I asked Zayn what the hell was wrong with Lou and that’s when he told me.

That’s all the information I have.


	2. Harry

They [Louis and Zayn] told me that they were gonna smuggle some drugs into Miami but I thought they were just kidding! I didn’t think they’d actually do it! I mean they could’ve just bought stuff in Miami; it would have been much simpler.

Louis was pretty petrified in the airport. I wanted so badly to just kiss him and hold his hand but (sigh) clearly that wasn’t possible.  It was terrible seeing him like that.  I would’ve done anything to make it better for him so I didn’t object when Zayn slipped him some pills in line. I was a bit afraid that the drugs wouldn’t sit well with Lou seeing as how he’s so tiny and he was never really into that stuff but once we were on the plane I could comfort him as much he needed me to. I held his hand and stroked his hair, he put his head on my shoulder and I kissed him until he fell asleep.

Zayn was pretty cool going about the whole thing really. He was pretty calm for someone who had drugs up their arse so I commend him for that at least. No one would have known if it wasn’t for the fact that he walked quite awkwardly and squirmed during the entire plane ride.

When we got on the boat, Louis was up and full of energy; talking and touching everyone. Yeah, it kind of bothered me but I mean what could I do? When we’re in public I can only talk to him for one minute at a time and touching is completely off limits so all I could do was watch the chaos unfold. I’d asked him to come swimming with me to try and get him away and calm him down but he said he wanted to spend some time with Zayn so I went off with Liam and Niall.

I looked up to the upper deck while I was tanning and the two were nowhere in sight. At this point, I was getting really annoyed at how they kept disappearing and whispering and shit so I went back upstairs and into the cabin and that’s when I found them. There was a bag of weed on the table and rolling papers scattered about and Zayn and Louis were sitting at the table rolling joints! I asked Zayn what the hell he thought he was doing and Louis just sat there and told me that it was ok, that he’d asked Zayn to show him as if that would calm me down!

I mean we all know that Zayn’s big into drugs or whatever. We don’t really like it but we’ve come to accept the fact that that’s just a part of who he is. But that doesn’t mean I want that kind of stuff rubbing off on Louis. I mean Liam might be ok with Zayn doing that stuff but I don’t want Louis getting in to those kinds of things. We’ve got enough hurdles to cross without a drug habit to add into the mix.

So anyways, I told him to come downstairs with the rest of us but he said no. I tried to tug his hand so that he’d follow me but he retracted and said that he wanted to stay with Zayn. At this point I was just frustrated and annoyed so I walked out and went back down to the lower deck and told Liam that he needed to control his boyfriend.

When we got back to the upper deck, Dumb and Dumber had finally emerged from the cabin. Zayn watched Louis very carefully while he smoked his cigarette [which earned a glare from me]. When he was done, he just walked over and pulled Louis back into the cabin which pissed me off even more. As I was getting up to go in there and confront him, Zayn was coming back outside and I bumped him as I went in to go see what Louis was doing.

He was spread all over the couch and he was watching me with half lidded eyes. I told him to get the fuck up because at this point I was just really done with the two of them acting like secretive little high school girls. He pulled me down onto the couch with him and then rolled on top of me and tried to kiss me. I tried to push him off of me but he insisted and started slobbering on my neck.

I told him that I didn’t want him like this [all high and sloppy] but he just kept throwing himself at me, telling me that we had a commitment and that I was supposed to take him at his worst and at his best. I rolled my eyes and shook my head but eventually I just gave in and let him get what he wanted.

He undid my trousers and sank to the floor and gave me a really sloppy blow and asked me to fuck him. I did but he didn’t really move much, just laid there and moaned a lot. He seemed to like [we both came] but it was emotionless and disturbing for me to do it like this.

He tried to kiss me when I was putting my pants back on but I told him to never ask me to fuck him when he was this messed up again. He didn’t even respond; just went to right to sleep. Zayn , Niall, and I all ended up going back down to the lower level and I cornered Zayn and demanded that he tell me what the fuck was wrong with Lou. He told me about the Ambien, and Xanax, and weed but promised that Lou would feel fine in a couple of hours, said he’d just done too much for his first time. I nearly strangled him, I was so mad! But that’s it, that’s all I know.


	3. Niall

I can’t really tell you much to be quite honest. I don’t really remember much  from the yacht at the moment. I was [laughs] black out drunk! But um gimme a sec, lemme see if I can remember something. Ok, yeah.

Well in the morning all the boys were all coupled up like usual in the car; Harry and Louis all over each other, and Zayn and Liam all over each other. Not to worry though, I was cuddling with a nice cold brewski. And no I’m not alcoholic! I’m Irish! You have no idea what it’s like to be a fifth wheel. Lemme tell ya, it gets pretty old after a while. The boys try to include me but hanging out with couples isn’t really that fun. Especially since they don’t really enjoy my interests in things like beer and well, vagina.

Anyways, when we got out of the car [having arrived at the airport] the couples had to split up [for obvious reasons]. Zayn and Louis walked together, me and Harry walked together, and Liam trailed behind all of us chatting Paul up. Me and Harry joked around at how weird Zayn was walking but Harry was kind of pinched the whole time because Louis was like freaking out or something and Zayn kept whispering to him. Harry’s not like crazy possessive or anything, he knows how close Louis and Zayn are; but he just sometimes gets jealous that they [Louis and Zayn] can be around each other in public but him and Louis can’t. They’ve actually developed this horrendous cycle where Louis will flirt with Zayn and make Harry mad so Harry flirts with me to make him mad back. It can get pretty annoying sometimes.

But anywho, Lou eventually calmed down and Harry stopped looking like a mad man and we all got on the plane and the couples got back together [of course]. Harry was petting all over Lou to make up for the excruciating _two whole_ _hours_ that they had to hold off from fucking each other and Zayn kept on bouncing around in his seat. I went in on another 2 or 3 more beers and dozed off at some point. By the time I woke up, we were rolling onto the landing strip.

Louis was an absolute mess on the yacht. I considered throwin ‘im overboard but then thought better of it. He was all over the place and all over everybody and Harry kept complaining about how he wanted to do something but couldn’t. I asked Liam if he was gonna do anything about it but he just shrugged and said it was just Louis being Louis. I did my best to just drink my beers and mind my own but I did notice at some point that me, Harry, and Liam were all on the lower deck but Zayn and Louis were nowhere to be found.

If I’m gonna be honest, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened. Like I said before, the boys are always in a constant cycle to try and make each other jealous. I asked Louis about it one time and he told me it makes the sex better, Harry being angry. He gets all possessive and does a lot of things that  I’m not gonna get into [though I’m sure Lou would be more than thrilled to spill]. Louis knew what he was doing even if everyone claims that it was the drugs.

How do I know? Well when we went back up to the upper deck Zayn and Louis had finally come out from the cabin and Zayn was watching Louis and Louis was watching Zayn and Harry was watching the both of them and getting extremely pissed off. To put the icing on the cake, Zayn dragged Louis back into the cabin [away from Harry] and at this point Harry was completely fed up and Louis got what he wanted [the angry, jealous , Harry sex he’d been working at all day].

Except when Harry came back out he didn’t look too happy. I went back down to the lower level to try and avoid the drama but him and Zayn came down too and well there was a pretty heated argument that I don’t remember because by then I was on my 9th beer and my memory stops there.


	4. Louis

I don’t get why this is such a bloody big deal! Zayn smokes all the time but the second I’m even in the same vicinity as a joint, the bloody world is about to blow! I’m sick of everyone saying I’m acting out! Teenagers act out. Children act out. I am not acting out. I’m a young adult and what I choose to dabble in should be my own decision. We don’t have a drug problem [I don’t at least] but working in a business where you constantly have to hide who you _really_ are is frustrating so I think we should least be entitled to relieve that stress however we want to.  I mean first these people have the nerve to try and control who I love, then they force me into a relationship that I don’t want [don’t get me wrong, El’s a lovely girl but she’s not really my type if you catch my drift].

If you want the truth, this wasn’t even the first time we’d [Zayn and I] smoked [first time it’s been as publicized as this but not the first time we’ve done it]. The other boys can sit around and tell everyone that bullshit that they had no idea this was going on but in the end that’s all it is, _bullshit_. You want proof? Well, here’s the story.

When we were packing up a few days before, I’d asked Zayn if he was bringing anything. He told me he was considering it since buying in America would be next to impossible what with fans all over, nearly no connects, and management up our arses. With that comment, I suggested maybe he just hide some up his arse. It was a joke of course, and we laughed. I didn’t expect him to actually do it. But he’s always been the ballsy bad boy so once the idea was planted in his head there was no taking it back [and believe me, I tried to take it back].

He told me his plan the night before and I told him he was fucking off his rocker. He just went on and asked if I’d help him if there ended up being any “complications”. I asked him what he meant by complications but again he ignored me and just asked if I’d help. He’s my best friend ok? He always helps me out and he needed something from me and I wasn’t gonna say no. [Sigh] Although the entire agreement was shady and blurry on my side, I agreed to help him.

The only reason I told Harry was for shock factor. He was being a brat because I kissed Eleanor and I told him that if he was gonna act like that in Miami, then I would just ignore him the whole time and be happy and high off my arse with Zayn and smoke the pot we’d smuggled into America because we were fabulous pirates that didn’t need bitches blowing our high. Yeah, I know it sounds ridiculous, that’s why he didn’t even take me seriously. If he would’ve, then he probably would have freaked like he did when he caught us in Miami.

So now onto the day of. I was a nervous wreck in the airport, I’m not even gonna lie. We’re international pop sensations that could bail ourselves out in seconds but that doesn’t really register in your brain when you’re an accomplice to your best friend smuggling drugs across international borders. Zayn was pretty zen about the whole thing which was a bit disturbing and made me freak out even more because I didn’t get why he wasn’t more nervous. But he whispered to me every now and then, telling me that it’d be alright and it’d be over as soon as we got onto the plane.

That didn’t really help much because by the time we got to security, I was near pissing myself. He gave me his  signature ‘don’t fuck this up or I’ll kill you’ glare and silently offered me some pills. I mouthed to ask him what they were but he just nodded at them telling me to take them. I know, I know. You’re not supposed to take pills that you don’t know where they came from, or who they’re prescribed to and so on but like I said, I trust the guy; he’s my best friend and I knew he wouldn’t do anything to me that wasn’t in my best interest so I took them.

He gave me a quick look that was a bit unsettling but then he looked away. I now know that I wasn’t supposed to take both pills at the same time. I was supposed to take the Ambien to relax me and knock me out so I could be calm for the plane ride. The Xanax was for later to go with the pot. Unfortunately, Zayn didn’t give me the heads up.

The plane ride is kinda shotty in my memory because of the drug cocktail but I do remember quite a bit from the yacht.

Apparently, I was very ‘hands on’ with everyone on board and Harry got all jealous and tried to calm me down by asking me to go swimming and I blew ‘im off. Just didn’t really feel like it you know? So pissy little Harry dragged Niall and Liam down to the lower deck and it was just me and Zayn. So of course we seized the opportunity and rushed inside to get the drugs out. I know you must be thinking ‘oh my gosh that must’ve been gross’ and typically it probably is but I know Zayn keeps it clean down there for Liam [he’s the bottom] so I didn’t really mind. Plus everything was double wrapped.

So picture us sitting peacefully at the table, rolling up some joints, relaxin, enjoying the roller coaster that is life when Harry bursts in and starts throwing a monster sized tantrum. And everyone wants to say I’m acting out? Just watch Harry when something doesn’t go his away. So he’s all like “Zayn! What the hell are you doing?!” and Zayn’s just all mellowed out low eyes and all. So of course I stepped in and told Harry to chill and that I’d asked Zayn to show me how to roll. Harry continues to flip and tries to pull me outside with the rest of them but I said no and that I wanted to stay with Zayn. So being the oversized toddler that he is, he gets all flustered and goes back out and slams the door dramtically.

I pulled Zayn up by his dainty little wrist and dragged him outside so we could watch the drama unfold. The Three Musketeers had trudged their way back up to the upper deck and Harry sat on the couch pouting, looking all cross and mad; Liam tried to talk to Zayn and he nodded all in the right places but kept his eyes glued on me and mine were glued on him as well; and well Niall was just belligerently drunk.

So Zayn finishes his cigarette and pulls me back into the cabin and tells me that they _know_ like I couldn’t figure it out before on my own. I just threw myself onto the couch, suddenly extremely exhausted. Zayn walked back outside and Captain Save a Hoe [Harry] rushed in.

At this point with all these bloody drugs rushing through my veins, I suddenly wanted him more than I ever had before. I pulled him onto the couch beside me and went to town him [laughs dramatically]. He tried to say he didn’t want me “like this” but I pulled the commitment card and soon enough he was seduced.

I blew him and we fucked and then I fell asleep for 14 hours. Is that enough for you?


	5. Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like retelling the story a fifth time (neither did Zayn) so basically imagine that he gets a solo interview to answer questions. Sorry in advanced for his douchiness.

This entire thing is bullshit. I shouldn’t have to defend myself because other people can’t accept my choices. It doesn’t affect them. It’s none of their business. I didn’t ask to be a role model. I’m twenty years old! If I wanna smoke, I’ll smoke! If I wanna drink, I’ll drink! It’s my decision and if people can’t accept that then fuck it. I’m done having to apologize for things I’m not sorry about.

As opposed as I am to having to share, my handlers are forcing me to clear things up . You’ve heard the story from the other boys so there’s no use in telling it to you a fifth time, so why don’t you just ask me the questions.

_“Why didn’t you just buy drugs in Miami instead of smuggling them? Weren’t you scared to get caught?”_

With a management like ours that would’ve been impossible. Getting drugs at home is fairly simple, just have a friend bring them to you. Buying in a foreign country where you have no connections on the other hand is quite difficult. Then there’s the fact that there’s always a fan [or at least someone with a camera] waiting to get a picture of you which clearly would have been incriminating. I was a bit nervous to get caught, yeah but then there’s the cushion of being an international pop sensation . . .

“ _How was it [having drugs up your . . .]”_

Well we all know Liam has a strong ten inches so the size wasn’t a problem [smirks]. I was intimidated at first that it’d get like lost or I couldn’t get it out but I worked through it. The worst part was walking and sitting and stuff with it in there. It was quite uncomfortable.

“ _So the other boys said that you and Louis had disappeared into the cabin [alone] twice. Can you tell us what happened?”_

Well the first time, the other boys had gone down to the lower deck anyways so I wouldn’t really consider that ‘disappearing’. I needed help getting the drugs out and Louis had previously agreed to help me had there been any complications. We got the drugs out and rolled and relaxed until Harry burst in with his drama and lectures and blew our highs.

So we went back out to appease everyone and I smoked a cigg and kept an eye on Louis and everyone else kept their eyes on us. I finish my cigg then I pull him back into the cabin and tell him everybody knows about the drugs. He just throws himself on the couch and I walk out. That’s it. That’s all that happened

_“So according to Harry, Louis had some underlying ‘issues’. Ones that drugs would have only aggravated. Of all the boys, why did you choose to make Louis your accomplice in this?”_

What goes on with Harry and Louis is none of my or anyone else’s business. All I’m gonna say is that until they’re allowed to freely make their own choices, there are always gonna be ‘issues’ with them.  And I didn’t seek out Louis and ‘make him my accomplice’. He’s my friend and I’m his friend and we were only helping each other out.

“ _How does Liam feel about your drug use?”_

First of all, that question makes it sound like I’m a drug addict, which I’m not. As I previously stated, I’m a twenty year old adult and what I choose to do with my body is my decision. Of course Liam doesn’t care for it but he doesn’t hold it against me. If Liam were to ask me to quit everything I do, I’d do it. I love him but I know he wouldn’t ask me to because he knows that I’d be miserable and the last thing he’d want is to see me unhappy.

_“You didn’t tell any of the boys about your plans. You did end up telling Harry and Liam though, why?”_

I didn’t tell them initially because I knew they would’ve freaked out. I had no choice but to tell Harry when he cornered me and went physco, claiming I’d killed Louis. He was mortified. If there was one regret I had about this whole thing, it would be causing that terrible look on Harry’s face when he’d come out of the cabin and told me that Louis was out. God, he was so scared.

And I told Liam because he freaked out too and even though I knew better, they were starting to convince me that I really _had_ killed Louis. Thank God he woke up eventually, but those 14 hours were pretty nerve-racking to be honest.

“ _Those are all the questions we have. Thank you for the interview.”_

Yeah, well like I said I had no choice. Eat your fucking hearts out. [Exits]

**Author's Note:**

> And that my friends is the story of what happened in Miami June 12, 2013 as told by the boys. Not really but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
